Let Me Show My Love
by narniaismylife
Summary: RnR are required : Semua karakter disini hanya milik Mr. Lewis seorang, hanya mengembangkannya saja Kalau jelek maklumi ya


All these characters is belonging to Mr. Lewis!

Enjoy!

A love story between Shasta/King Cor with Aravis Tarkheena

Kejadian ini terjadi beberapa saat setelah Shasta mengetahui nama aslinya, tepatnya saat setelah Shasta, Aravis, Bree, dan Hwin berpamitan dengan pendeta tua yang menampung Aravis yang terluka, juga Bree dan Hwin.

Aravis mengizinkan Bree dan Hwin untuk berkeliling sebentar, mencari air atau merumput, mengingat sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat ke Archenland, dan belum tentu bisa sering bertemu. Jadi, kini hanya tinggal Aravis dan Cor berdua. "Tak kusangka kau adalah anak dari King Lune," ucap Aravis, memulai percakapan. "Siapa yang bisa menyangka?" balas Cor. "Kenapa kau tak bisa merubah bahasamu? Masih memakai bahasa Calormen-mu? Kau harus mengubah itu," ucap Aravis. Cor menoleh pada Aravis. Wajah tegas dan galak milik Aravis, entah kenapa telah menawan hatinya. Walau Cor tak pernah memikirkan Aravis barang sedetik, namun perasaan itu tumbuh dan mengembang selama petulangan dan perjalanan mereka, hingga kini.

Begitu juga Aravis. Walau dia selalu galak pada Cor, dalam hatinya dia hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa Cor berhati teguh seperti dirinya. Dan, kini Aravis merasa bahwa masa pembuktiannya sudah cukup. Dia akan berhenti main-main, dan mencari tahu apakah Cor juga berperasaan sama sepertinya. "Kurasa aku akan butuh bimbinganmu, Aravis," ucap Cor, memuji Aravis. Aravis menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan, berusaha menyembunyikan semu merah pada pipinya. Cor akan berpikir macam-macam jika dia melihat ini. "Maaf, Aravis. Wajahmu merah," ucap Cor, lalu menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke pipi Aravis. "Dan agak panas. Apa kau sakit? Apa kita perlu berteduh? Kurasa cuaca memang sangat panas sekarang," ucap Cor, agak khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku," ucap Aravis. Cor mengangguk.

"Aravis, apa aku boleh bertanya?" tanya Cor, menghentikan langkahnya, sembari menyaksikan Bree, Hwin, dan pasukan Ayahnya tengah beristirahat. "Tanyakan apapun yang mau kau tanya, calon Raja Archenland," ucap Aravis. "Oh, aku belum tentu menjadi Raja. Ada Corin, adikku yang mungkin akan menjadi Raja," balas Cor. "Siapa yang bisa menyangka?" ucap Aravis, mengikuti nada bicara Cor, lalu tertawa. "Apa yang tadi ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Aravis lagi. "Apa salah jika kita, mencintai sahabat kita sendiri?" tanya Cor. Aravis agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Cor. Masalahnya, 'sahabat' yang Cor maksud, bisa saja Bree atau Hwin, atau malah bisa saja Cor dan dirinya. Tapi, Aravis ingin tahu apa maksud Cor bertanya seperti itu. Maka Aravis menjawab, "Siapa yang bisa menyalahkan? Cinta dapat tumbuh dimana saja, kapan saja. Bahkan di antara sepasang sahabat."

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku jujur saja?" tanya Cor. Aravis mengangguk, dia sungguh tak sabar menanti kelanjutan dari kalimat Cor. "Sejujurnya, sejak pertama kali aku dikejar oleh Aslan, membuat kita bertemu dan melanjutkan perjalanan bersama, aku terpesona pada karaktermu. Tegas, galak, teguh hati, pandai, cerdik, pantang menyerah. Aku butuh karakter seperti itu untuk menjadi Ratuku. Baik Ratu bagi Archenland, maupun Ratu bagi hatiku," ucap Cor, sambil menggandeng kedua tangan Aravis. "Kau merayuku!" seru Aravis, menghentakkan kedua tangan Cor. "Ah, aku bingung. Di saat pria mengatakan hal bohong, wanita menuntut kejujurannya. Di saat pria mengatakan hal jujur, wanita malah mengatakan itu adalah rayuan. Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuktikannya padamu?" tanya Cor yang sudah pusing tujuh keliling. "Tak ada yang harus kau buktikan. Panggil saja Bree dan Hwin, aku mau cepat-cepat mengantarmu ke Archenland, dan mengantar Hwin dan Bree ke Narnia, lalu aku akan pulang kembali ke Anvard dan membiarkan Menteri-Tua-Gendut itu menikahiku," ucap Aravis dengan wajah serius. Cor terkejut luar biasa mendengarnya. "Apapun yang membuatmu bahagia," ucap Cor, sambil membalikkan badannya dengan lesu.

Aravis menatap satu-satunya punggung di taman itu dengan sejuta cercah kebahagiaan. Cor tidak main-main dengannya. Perasaan Cor untuknya adalah tulus dan asli. Dalam hati, Aravis menyesal telah mengatakan itu pada Cor. Maka, saat itu juga, Aravis langsung mendatangi Cor, lalu menarik tangan Cor, membuat Cor membalik kembali pada Aravis. "Jika aku belum terlambat, maka bisakah aku menjadi kebahagiaanmu? Karena, kau telah membahagiakanku," ucap Aravis. "Ar... Aravis?" tanya Cor, menyaksikan tangan Aravis terkait pada jarinya. "Maaf aku telah berkata begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku tidak akan pernah menikahi dia. Aku hanya mau dinikahi olehmu. Pria yang juga mencintaiku," ucap Aravis. Cor masih terkejut. Aravis tak pernah selembut ini di hadapannya. Ternyata, benar kata para pujangga, wanita akan lemah bila dihadapkan pada seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Aku akan memanggil kedua kuda kita. Akan kupinang kau nanti saat aku telah menjadi Raja," janji Cor. "Kita akan balapan sampai di Archenland. Jika aku duluan, kau harus melamarku di depan Raja Agung Peter, Raja Edmund, Ratu Susan, Ratu Lucy, Pangeran Corin, dan Raja Lune. Jika kau menang, kau boleh meminangku saat kau telah menjadi Raja. Setuju? Jika tidak, artinya kau pengecut!" seru Aravis. "Siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan Aravis Tarkheena?" ucap Cor sambil berlari menuju Bree. "Hei, kau curang!" teriak Aravis sambil berlari ke arah Hwin, lalu mereka balapan.

Siapa yang sampai duluan? Tentu saja, Aravis Tarkheena. Dan saat makan malam tiba, Cor menyatakan ke-tidak-siapan-nya pada Aravis. "Oh, aku tidak siap. Mereka akan mengejekku. Aku masih berumur 19, terlalu muda bagiku untuk melamar wanita," ucap Cor. "Aku tidak peduli! Kau sudah berjanji!" seru Aravis sambil mendorong Cor ke ruang makan. Dan, benar saja, setelah acara makan malam, Cor langsung mendatangi kursi Aravis, menariknya untuk berdiri, lalu melamar Aravis dengan sistem _on-one-knee_. Semua yang ada di meja makan, menyerukan kekaguman yang romantik. Aravis hanya mampu menarik Cor untuk berdiri sejajar dengannya, menatap matanya dalam, lalu memeluknya penuh bahagia.


End file.
